Elementals
by Guynelle
Summary: McGonnagall assigns all of her 6th years an essay, about "Elementals." An unlikely pair write their essays together, and then question their own magical abilities... Unknowingly, this simple assignment will change their lives forever. Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 2

_**Introduction to Elementals: **_

_**In the middle of Ireland, there was a seemingly young girl by the name of Morcant McDougall, who had actually been what was called an Elemental for over two hundred years. She was dying soon, and she knew it. **_

_**Because of her death, a whole new generation of Elementals would be born. The world would undergo a dramatic change. **_

_**Surrounded by all of her living friends, Morcant said, "Make sure they are taught well, the fate of everyone depends on it." **_

_**These meaningless phrases to the normal witches and wizards, who surrounded Morcant on her death bed, were forgotten later on after she passed, and the media world was let know of this great tragedy. **_

_**Thankfully, though her message would not be received, they would be carried out by a saint-like soul who would take on half of the Elementals.. **_

_**Two unknowing Hogwarts students would begin receiving their powers upon her last breath, and their lives would change forever. **_

…………………

Hermione Granger sat attentive in 6th year Transfiguration, full attention to her middle-aged teacher.

"As the last living Elemental just passed away this weekend while you all were gallivanting around Hogsmeade, I thought you all could use a break from our usual essays."

Cheers erupted throughout the classroom of mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"So, I am going to go off of our Transfiguration book and give you and essay on current news."

Booing met the old woman.

"Now, class, you may cover any area within the subject, and I want at least two feet of writing. Dismissed."

Hermione got to work immediately in the library on this one, she had never really explored the subject of Elementals, and wanted to do a decent job on this one.

_Elementals:_ A witch or wizard, possessed by one of the four Element Spirits _(see: Element Spirits, pg. 231)_ and has the ability to control said element (air, fire, water, or earth). Elementals can live as long as "_forever"_, however can be killed by untimely human/magical deaths. Elementals are very rare, and are all four born into the same generation; once the last living elemental from the prior generation has died (the elementals will begin to receive their powers as soon as the last perishes). The Elementals normally quit aging and growing once they receive their powers.

Extra Information: The longest living elemental (on record) was "Desiderata" an Earth Elemental who lived to be approximately 345 years of age (born 41 B.C.). Only once has an entire generation of Elementals been born on the same continent, and all four wizards/witches attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This extraordinary discovery was made in 1751, when Fire Elemental Gretna Duvall' (English Witch, aged 158) passed away. All four students were in their final year at Hogwarts-

"Oi, Granger, your not the only one who needs that books. Hurry it up, will you?" A certain spoiled brat was leaning up against the shelf next to her, sneering down.

"Malfoy, I was here first. Your constant badgering isn't going to speed up the process," Hermione didn't even bother to look up from her parchment.

Malfoy huffed, but surprisingly kept quiet. He ran a hand over his too-slick hair, looked around the deserted library, and took a seat at her table cautiously as a kitten in a forbidden territory. He pulled out some parchment and a quill, and looked around to make sure there wasn't _anyone_ again.

Hermione caught him looking around nervously, and said, "Don't worry. No one is in here and won't be in here for several hours."

"Why do you assume so?"

"The first snow fell this morning, and it just stopped. They are all either in their common rooms dressing for the snow fight, or already outside waiting on their friends to ambush them."

"Sounds like a heap of fun," his sarcastic comment startled her. She thought he would love tagging all of the other houses and younger students with chunks of ice; such a Malfoy-ish thing to do.

"You don't enjoy blasting people with chunks of ice and endangering their physical stature? Sounds like something you would enjoy."

"I do not."

That ended their conversation for the afternoon. They somehow managed a silent truce to help each other out on this one; it was an unheard-of subject for the both of them. 'Elementals' had only ever been covered in Professor Bin's class once, and very briefly. They worked together well later than Malfoy had intended to; but it paid off in the end. They both wound up with award-winning essays on Elementals, and Malfoy even managed out a strangled "Thanks for all the help…" and realizing he had actually thanked Hermione, he added, "Mudblood," in the end.

With a strangled smile, she croaked out, "Your welcome, Ferret."

Draco was shocked, and was about to turn around and retaliate, but thought the better of it as Pansy strode in.

"Draco, hurry up, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to re-word your essay on Elementals once we get back into the Common room-" Hermione didn't bother to listen to the annoying girl's voice; she had more important things to do.

Continuing on to her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, she reveled upon what had just happened. She actually had a _decent_ conversation with Malfoy- her arch enemy! And, she had _helped _him with his essay! What had gotten into her? Whatever it was, it was very un-Hermione-like.

She looked down at her watch- it was a quarter till dinner time. She would have to get down to the common room A.S.A.P to dump off her books she was about to check out and get all the way back to the Great Hall just in time to eat… She was glad she didn't have a time turner thrown into the mess anymore- that just made things too complicated.

Hurriedly, she made all of her stops and wound up in the Great Hall, winded and peacock-haired due to a failed bun. She could see out of the corner of her eye Pansy sniggering and pointing at her. Draco finally looked up at some point to see what all the fuss was, and nonchalantly agreed with Pansy. The girl looked stumped that her boyfriend didn't join in on her antics.

…

In Potions, the next week, Harry was using the Half Blood Prince's method's (yet again) to put on a spectacular show for Slughorn. She just rolled her eyes, and tried to fix the pink (supposed to be yellow) gunk in front of her.

After class, for second time that year, Slughorn told her (and Ron & Neville too) to re-write the instructions for the day's potion, and make pointed notes where they had messed up. Hermione felt humiliated to be in the after-class group; Neville and Ronald were usual, but Hermione? Definitely not.

While in the Library that evening, she saw yet again a certain blond Slytherin pouring over a restricted potions volume, one which she had intended to pick up herself.

"Oi, Malfoy, hurry it up will you?" She mocked. Draco looked up with an amused smirk on his face.

"Decided to play cheeky now have we, Granger? I didn't appreciate your Ferret comment last week." He flashed her a half a smile, but then went back to his usual sneer.

"Ah, well, I didn't think you would. But I knew you couldn't say anything back in the presence of your Pansy, have to uphold our reputations, eh?"

"She isn't _MY_ Pansy. Father just wants me to-" He stopped abruptly, as though he had said something he really wasn't supposed to. "Just forget it, Granger. Quit snooping into other people's business. Mudblood."

"Malfoy, you should know by now that that word has no effect on me. We aren't in second year anymore, do you remember? Unfortunately for you, I-"

"Shh!"

Hermione turned red at being 'Shushed' and was about throw back an insult when she realized someone had entered their portion of the library. Once the said person was passed, they continued in hushed tones.

"So, your father wants you to date Pansy because he wants you to carry on the pureblood line? Is that it? Malfoy, you know there are other pureblood girls out there besides Millicent Bullstrode…"

For the first time since they were children first arriving at Hogwarts, she saw a tiny bit of genuine sadness and fear.

"Just… forget I said anything. Here is that book." He roughly shoved a bit of parchment into the book and slid it over to her on the table. He met her eyes briefly, looked down at the book pointedly, and strode out.

Confused, Hermione started to ask what the parchment was about, but a menacing, slightly pleading look from Malfoy made her shut up. Once he had stalked off, she opened the book to the page of the parchment, and opened it.

Granger-

Meet me in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes. I hope that you know where and what it is (if you don't- ask Weasley). I need to talk to you urgently- I don't want to insult you or anything, this is important.

Draco Malfoy

P.S: Bring that book on Elementals.

Hermione was thoroughly confused. But, she did as directed- and sincerely hoped that her arch nemesis wasn't going to attack her or worse.

………………………..

As nervous as possible, with her wand in front, she paced back and forwards in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. After a few tries, it allowed her inside.

"Calm down, Granger, no one is here to ambush you."

She almost gasped when she walked in. It must have been a replica of the Malfoy sitting room, for there was a portrait of someone who resembled Draco's father, sneering down from the fireplace. Bewitched (famously stolen) paintings, a dragon's leather sofa, and numerous Dark Arts books screamed 'Illegal in Every Aspect' to a rule follower such as Hermione. What should she have expected? If all Draco wanted to do was talk, he would want to be somewhere he was most comfortable.

"Well, I suppose I will tell you why we are here. I can't be seen talking to you in public, not to be rude," He almost had an apologetic look behind the smugness, "and this conversation MUST stay between YOU an I only… Got it?"

"I suppose. But I wont guarantee anything. And what does this book," She held up the Elemental book for reference, "Have to do with this whatever problem you have run into?"

"Well… don't call me crazy either. I think… I think you and I could be the next generation of Elementals."

Hermione made an amused sound in her throat, and then busted out laughing at him.

"I am serious Hermione!" This grabbed her attention for the time to spare.

"In that book, I read the whole thing," She made a mock surprised face; "It said that the Fire elementals and the Air elementals are… connected in a way. Like, they usually are close together in terms of geographic location. That book said that they can identify each other with a simple wand motion," he did a quick little swish-swish-flick-swish, and Hermione felt a little ridiculous just standing there listening to him babble, "and the person should glow green for a few seconds. Every time I try you glow green like grass!"

"For starters, Draco, I cannot control the air around us, nor can you control fire. I think you may have gone off the deep end…"

"Hermione you have to believe me. I can't tell my parents- they will just turn me over to You-Know-Who if they find out. I can't do it. We have to self-train anyways…"

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about this. He would know," Hermione was getting a bit spooked out by Draco now. He seemed dead serious, and he didn't at all seem joking.

"You-Know-Who has his spies in the Order Of the Phoenix, Hermione. He knows just about everything that goes under the old bat's nose, ple-"

"Alright, lets pretend for a minute that your right, and we are the two next teenage prodigies of the magical world. What proof do we have? A 17-year-old son of a death eater's word? Sorry, but I got to go, Malfoy."

Before Draco could say or do anything she was out of there like a bullet. Hermione practically jogged up to the owlry where she knew where either Harry or Ron would be there. As she expected, Harry was there, talking to Hedwig with his back to her.

"Harry, I was just in the Room of Requirement –pant- with Malfoy and he was spouting all kinds of nonsense about Elementals, and –pant- then I got really freaked out and ran all the way here."  
"Um… Im not Harry. Sorry." The boy with the messy black hair turned around to be a 4th year Slytherin, one with surprisingly good manners to 'mudbloods' from the interactions she had had with the boy over the years. His snowy owl looked remarkably like Hedwig, and once Hermione gave a glance-around, there were several of these same looking white owls in the room.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Secrets safe with me." The boy gave a smile and turned back to his owl again.

Hermione thought, with a sigh, 'thank goodness _some_ Slytherins are good.'

Hermione took a long shower that evening after dinner, she needed to clear her head from the last two weeks events… badly. She gave another thought to Malfoy's accusations… it couldn't be true.

She stepped out of the shower, then realized that she didn't have those _girl necessities._ Then she realized that it would be about 5 degrees Celsius on the crosswalk from the main building to the outer building where Madam Pomfrey's office was… And her hair was sopping wet. It would be too late (she had a curfew) and even colder by the time her hair was dried enough to go out doors…

Suddenly, a gust of hot air filled the room, and her hair was drying by the minute.

She raised her hands and motioned the hot air to her head, and her hair was done in a few minutes.

Hermione dropped her hands, and ran to Lavender's Owl's perch, hoping her friend wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Draco-

You were right. I have my powers.

Hermione Granger

Stunned with herself for actually think the waco boy was right, she sent the owl off. 'Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?'


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione sunk to the floor of the Dormitory, hyperventilating. She preyed harder than she ever had that she was dreaming… or having a nightmare.

Only minutes later Lavender's owl returned, and with shaking hands, she opened the letter:

Granger-

I got mine too just a minute ago.

Dumbledore knows; you were right. He isn't going to tell father.

Meet me in the Requirement room NOW. Dumbledore is here. Forget curfew.

Draco Malfoy

Hermione threw on her winter robes, and practically ran all the way there. Ron and Harry were in the crosswalk to the main building with Ginny, joking about something they had just seen, and tried to ask what was wrong when she passed. She didn't stop for even a second. All of this Elemental business was much more important.

The room opened on her first try, and she stepped in. The Malfoy sitting room didn't faze her this time; she was on a mission.

"Professor! Tell me he is making this all up-"

"Miss Granger, I want you to come sit down with myself and Draco; you seem like you need a good calming draught," the stern look in his eyes gave the message to not question him.

She sat down on the couch, allowed Dumbledore to give her a cup of draught, and drank it to the bottom in one sip.

"Now. Please remain calm- both of you. Also, do not interrupt.

As you both have suspected, you two are the next generation of Air and Fire Elementals," Hermione let out a choked sob, "The prior generation of Elemental's last component just died a few weeks ago. I had expected at least one of the next generation's witches or wizards to be in my school, but," he gave an almost-laugh, "I had no idea that it would be _you two. _You have probably already guessed that this will never work and you will never learn anything if you two are still bickering over house rivalries and 'mudblood' and 'ferret'," Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and nodded at each other. They knew this was more important that a house rivalry. "You are going to have to rely on one another to learn the art of your trade, which brings me back to another subject. Until the War on Voldemort is completely done and over with; as in one of you two has seen with your own eyes that Voldemort is totally done with- you _cannot_ repeat this to anyone else. Hermione: you are at the top of Voldemort's most-wanted list. I trust that you will be careful not to show your true powers. Draco: I have already spoken with you.

"Now, in the eyes of everyone else: You, Draco, will continue to pick on Hermione as always. Keep the 'Mudblood' to a minimum, though, if you will. Hermione, you will just ignore Draco as always. We will meet secretly in this room every night for two to three hours. Now, thankfully both of you are prefects. So, I will inform the teachers that in order for you two to learn some respect for one another, you will be doing the night watch together, every night. This will be our excuse for your constant out-of-bounds. Anyways, you both need learn your element, and it will take the other to do it. Unfortunately, you both are going to have to use Time Turners again," Hermione groaned, and almost tried to plead with Dumbledore, but he held up a hand. "Draco, I trust you know what a Time Turner is? Good. The difference is this time I will monitor your hours. I shall not have to use one myself- I can sleep in all day, though you cannot. Also, we are going to use half of that time to practice Legilimency and Occulmens. Draco already has some experience with this- Hermione; you should pick this up fairly easy. Now, we can't have you two sending owls back and forth about this subject, I have created these," He held up three Gallions, "I am sorry to say that I stole your idea from last year, Mrs. Granger. I couldn't think of anything else easier to blend in."

Dumbledore turned to Draco, "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley hosted a… Defense against the Dark Arts class for about 45 other students who met in here weekly, which I know you helped to disassemble… but they used something like this to tell the time and date of the next meeting. So, here…" Hermione tuned this part out. She knew how to use the fake Gallions. The frazzled Gryffindor poured herself another cup of calming draught, and jumped back into the lecture.

"Any questions, Mister Malfoy? You, Mrs. Granger?"

"Well, I have more than I can put into words… But what will happen when the other two Elementals are discovered, and the other half isn't?"

"Alas, I was just thinking on that subject a minute ago. Normally all four Elementals are discovered around the same time, never has one or two not been found within just a few weeks of the others. Witches or Wizards who suppress these powers out of fear cause disastrous earthquakes, tsunami's, fires, and hurricanes. Fortunately for you two, there is very little information about Elementals out there- the media storm may just assume that there aren't an Air or Fire Elemental."

Draco and Hermione pondered this for a moment… "What about next summer, when Hermione is with her muggle parents and I am back at the Malfoy Manor? Do you think that an hour and a half a day for 7 months is going to teach me to totally surpress my powers?"

"I am hoping by the time that the end of the school year comes you will have somewhat been able to control your element. Or, else, you two will have to make arrangements to meet up. I can't really help you there, most unfortunately."

"So… Draco and I could l-live forever? I mean, it is possible that we could live another 300 years without dying of old age or anything? All of our friends and family are going to get old and die, and any children I have willed too…" Poor Hermione had too much thrown onto her plate at one time.

"It is believed that Elementals cannot reproduce. Though, none have tried out of fear of the child growing old and dying while they themselves are still in a teenager's or young adult's body. I understand that this can be very difficult to take in."

"So… If I… Marry Pansy and have children… they will all die before me?"

"Because of that reason Elementals usually choose to marry one another…"

Draco and Hermione quick glanced at each other for a half second, and that idea was out the door. They both gave a nervous laugh, and turned their attention back to their Headmaster.

Hermione wiped her tears, and said, "This is a lot for one day. I need to sleep and think, Professor." She got up, and started for the door, when Dumbledore said:

"Don't forget. Two hours, Miss Granger." He tossed her a new Time Turner, and probably turned to Draco to keep explaining. She kept walking, she needed to clear her head.

No one stopped her on the way to Gryffindor common room, and as soon as she was out of the shower and into her bed with the hangings all around her, she took out her time turner, and put it back exactly two hours. She could hear herself on the floor, hyperventilating, and then opening Draco's letter. Soon enough she heard herself out the door, and down the flight of stairs. It didn't take Hermione long to fall asleep, she just cleared her mind, and off she was into Hermioneland where Elementals didn't exist, Voldemort never was, and Harry, Ronald, and school were her only concerns.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning was an average Sunday morning; Hermione spent it thinking in bed. The only exception was that she wasn't thinking about an upcoming assignment, class, or way to beat Voldemort, she was wholly thinking about herself and her future.

Hermione passed through the day in a trance. She distracted herself with Harry and Ron's pitiful essays due the next day, talked to them about what Dumbledore had told Harry about Voldemort, gossiped with Ginny, Lavender, and Parveti, and spent the rest of the day in the library with her homework surrounding her.

While sitting in the library, she saw a certain blond looking through the Herbology books. She thought, 'let the games begin.' Fortunately, before she could think up an insult, he beat her to it.

"What are you doing in here, Mudblood?"

"I'm surprised to see you here, Malfoy. I didn't know you could read. Well, you learn a new piece of information every day in here, hmm?" She smirked his way. They kept their tones hushed enough so that Madame Pince could hardly hear them, but everyone else could.

"When will you ever do something with that mess on top of your head? I mean, the dust in our basement is more attractive than that," he spat back.

"I was thinking the same thing just a moment ago, about you though. You must use a pound of paste every morning to make your hair do that," Hermione was having fun with this now. "And your girlfriend, Pansy? She should think about seeing a Face Healer. What a pug-ish look-" The roar of laughter and Madame Pince's screeching at them silenced her.

Draco almost sniggered at that one. She was getting good at this… "Pansy isn't near as bad looking as your lover, Weasley. Or, are you two timing him with Potter? You all make quite a love triangle."

Hermione nearly choked on that one, "Well, if you will excuse me I have more important things to do than bicker with someone who doesn't even know how to hold a book right side up. I thought for a moment there you were literate… Looks like you just copy off of Crabbe and Goyle." Almost everyone in the library was in stitches by then.

As she was leaving, she almost ran into Professor Felix, hurriedly apologized, and walked away quickly before the tiny man could ask what was so funny.

……

Later on, in the Room with Draco and Dumbledore, the two laughed over their antics from the earlier day. Dumbledore even managed out a chuckle before getting down to business.

The first lesson was only reading and highlighting through books that prior elementals had written for the next generations. There were lots of sketches of body positions, with little arrows and notes depicting how to perform the actions. Hermione had been nervous going in there, but then calmed down when she only found books and quills lining the walls (as opposed to the fire extinguishers and buckets of water she had dreamed up).

When the Elemental portion was over, Dumbledore started introducing Occlumency and Ligilimens, until he realized both of his students were fast asleep. He sent them both to bed, and ordered that instead of rewinding back to the two hours of sleep they had been deprived, to add on another and a half. This would set them back to just after dark, at seven o'clock.

When Hermione finally made it back to her dormitory, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair, put on her pajamas, turned back the time, and crashed in bed.

…...

The next day, Monday, with her extra hour and a half devoted to sleep, Hermione was totally energized and ready for the week. As always, she breezed through her classes, studied hard, but worked by night with Draco and Dumbledore. The first five lessons they spent getting comfortable around each another, and studying the theories. Dumbledore had Draco holding a piece of parchment with a small flame lit in the middle, simply controlling the fire from getting out of a small, ink circle. For Hermione, he would hold up a long wooden stick with ribbons tied to it, all different colors; he would instruct her to send a jet-stream of air to move each ribbon in turn.

On the first lesson where they were allowed to actually use their power, they could hardly manage to use them, let alone control them. The first time Draco managed to burn up 10 pieces of parchment, and Hermione could get all or none of the ribbons to blow in the wind. After a week's worth of practice, they managed to do as Dumbledore instructed.

After escalating from parchment and ribbons, they moved onto logs and sheets. Draco would be instructed to light the log on total fire, and then extinguish it on the professor's command; light one end, then the other, then extinguish the other end, then both. Hermione would be instructed to pick up the sheets set with the air, fly it around the room, flip it upside down in midair, then drop it as told.

Their powers escalated, as did their insults during meals and class. Professor McGonagall found the latest riot in her classroom that she docked Slytherin 20 points. The funny thing about it was that she would never catch the culprit; she would see all of the room jeering and laughing and decide on a house to dock points.

Hermione made sure to keep up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as to keep up her image with her best friends. She didn't need any questioning from her friends.

……

The next Sunday, exactly one week from her first lesson, was Hermione's first lesson with Draco and herself… alone.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,

You have surpassed my guidance, and have a good, fundamental hold on your element. I would like Miss Granger to work on exercises from page 209-216 and Mister Malfoy from pages 15-29. I will meet back in with you on Friday night. Continue our usual routine of two hours of our usual work, and then practice penetrating one another's minds and shielding from the other. Meet together every night, and practice on one exercise a night.

This note will self-destruct after 3 minutes. Write down your page numbers quickly.

A.D.

Both students began working on their assignments right away- the sooner two and a half hours was up, the sooner they could turn back the time for sleeping.

As Draco was practicing, he called out to his fellow student, "Oi, Granger, I couldn't help but notice your Weasel snogging all over some other girl. Is he two-timing? Ah, well, there's always Potthead."

Hermione snickered, "You can use that one in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow, Snape will love it. How's about this: 'Malfoy, good lord, can you keep your hands off of Pansy in public? One of the first year Slytherins asked me yesterday if that was how you made a baby." They both roared with laughter at that one. Malfoy was looking a bit nervous, but he let it brush right off.

"How about this: 'Granger, you should really stop drooling all over Professor Binns. He isn't into students. That's what Moaning Myrtle is for, she can actually give him some action, if you know what I mean. Ghosts need it too.'" Hermione turned bright crimson at that one.

"No, here is one that Snape will gag over: 'Malfoy, I know this is an embarrassing subject, but you really need to talk Pansy into a pregnancy test," Draco paled at that jab, but Hermione had her back to him so she couldn't see, "I mean, she eats hardly anything but she still is gaining weight by the day…" Hermione turned around to see Draco's face at that one. "Oh no… You really think… she could be pregnant?" His face scrunched up, and he covered it with his hands. "But Dumbledore said that it is very unlikely that we can reproduce…" Hermione stopped dead in her own tracks. Pansy had cheated on him. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry I said that…"

Draco sat down on a cushion, and put his head in his hands."I don't know what to tell my parents. We have had unprotected sex before, so it is not like I could get away with that excuse. And I can't tell them that I am about 99% sure that I am infertile, because I would have to tell them about… Us and what we have been doing."

"Just tell them that it isn't yours, and that you are pretty sure that she has cheated on you, they should understand that much."

"You don't understand though… If I don't claim responsibility for it, they will force her to kill it, in hopes that they can re-set her up with me in the long run." He ran a hand over his slicked hair, and sighed.

"But, you are sure that it isn't yours? Dumbledore said that it was only a theory…"

"If it were mine, she would have to be more like six or seven months along. That's about the time that father taught me the male contraception spell, and I have used it on myself every day since… Never, never get yourself into this mess Hermione. Even though Dumbledore says that we can't-"

"I know. Maybe you should let her have the baby first, and then tell everyone that it isn't yours," Hermione felt like a genius for that one, till she saw Draco's dark look.

"I come from a family of terrible, dark wizards. They wouldn't have a slight remorse for getting rid of a baby, I promise."

"That's horrible… Are you sure? Your mother may stick up for it though…"

"I had three sisters aborted before I was born, by my father," Hermione was horrified, but unfortunately had to put in a bit of info in Pansy's defense.

"I can't see Pansy being all that great of a mother," Hermione felt badly saying it, but she had to. Pansy Parkinson would make the world's worst Mom, unfortunately. She was selfish, bratty, mean, rude, and always looked out for no one other than number one.

"I know. Which makes me lean towards telling my parents, even though it would mean that they would probably get rid of it… She would just be creating another pureblood monster. Like me," he gave a dark chuckle.

For the first time, Hermione truly understood Draco Malfoy, if only so briefly. He was a rich, pompous, manipulating, spoiled brat from birth (and he knew it, too), and for some untold reason, he had been given the opportunity to change that all, with Hermione at his side. He had done exactly has he had been taught to do from childhood, and had always been surrounded by people who did the exact same things to the other people around them. It wasn't his fault, mostly, that he had turned out the way he had, and neither was it Pansy's.

"Draco… I think that you should tell your parents. Pansy is probably scared out of her mind about this, and probably will continue to not do anything until her water breaks."

"Alright, Hermione. Thanks, and if word of this gets out: Your dead."

"I will hold you to it, Draco. By the way, did you finish your charts for Professor Sprout?"

"I didn't, I got confused halfway through. I had hoped to ask you for the answers," He pointed to his book bag in the corner of the room.

"Ah… Too bad," Before he could retort, she finished, "Just because we have had a heart-to-heart doesn't mean that you have free access to my homework," he tried to interrupt, "and no, Draco, that doesn't mean that you can pay me to copy my homework."

"Well, it was worth the shot… Holy Merlin's Balls! Its Midnight! Come on, we need to get back to the dormitories quick." They both sped off in different directions once they straightened the place up.

Hermione crashed in bed that night, more overwhelmed with information than ever before. Narcissa had had three girls aborted by Luscius? How terrible… and she had to have been at least five months pregnant to know the gender of the baby. Poor Draco… he could have had a much brighter and fun home life than the one he must have had.

One thing she could say for certain: Dumbledore was right- in this situation, you really get into people's lives when you become so interconnected. She sincerely hoped there wasn't some curse on Elementals that they always enter marry- she was (slowly) coming to like Draco, but not that much.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next few days were quite remote and routine for Hermione, she and Draco quite the bickering and insults in class for the most part after that, they both seemed to worry about stepping into touchy territory. "Mudblood" and "Ferret" were about all they dared to go towards. Their teachers seemed appreciate the break, the class rowdiness wasn't giving them much leeway to lecture or do demonstrations. During their nightly sessions, they were almost totally silent, except for when Draco would send a flame too close to Hermione, or she would accidentally put out his fire. It was very awkward and silent for the first few days after their chat about Pansy.

……

On the last night before Dumbledore was to come back, and they were almost done, Draco blurted out, "I told my mother about Pansy, and she told her mother."

Hermione inwardly cringed; it was almost Christmas break, and it would probably make for one dreadful home visit for Draco.

"And…?" She already knew what was coming.

"Mother and Father talked with Pansy's parents and they all know it isn't mine. I think that they are going to bring her home this weekend to have an abortion," Draco hung his head. He looked pretty depressed over the whole thing.

Hermione went and sat down by him, and put an arm around him. "You did the right thing. Her parents probably would have been brutal about it had she showed for Christmas break and they had to force the truth out of her. I hope that she will learn her lesson, too."

"I hope so. I certainly did… and it isn't even mine. From what I could get out of her blubbering it could be any 6th or 7th year's kid."

"Well, I hope that you two won't still be dating. I would hate for you to be snogging someone and then suddenly they turn into ashes in your hands." They both chuckled at that one.

"I think classes have gotten a bit dry. I think we have Snape's class next Tuesday together, and we both need to do McGonagall's essay for Monday… You want to cause some problems down by the lake tomorrow? You should bring Potter and the Weasleys." When Hermione nodded, he said, "I will show up at about 5:00 with my crew. Be there about 4:30, and we can really cause a scene."

Hermione giggled, and yawned. She couldn't wait; she hadn't had much time to spend with her friends, so this would be a good chance to knock out two birds with one stone.

They finished their brain work, straightened and repaired the place, and Draco headed out before Hermione (she decided to re-stock the fridge). Little did she know that she wasn't the only one in the Room after her partner left.

……


	6. Chapter 7

Hermione could hardly pay attention the entire next day, she was ancy anticipating what Draco would say to her today at the lake. He was probably stressed out from Pansy's ordeal, and would want someone to take it all out on. She might just do a dramatic ending to the whole thing and run away crying… Then Ron and Harry would try to take Draco and his cronies on and they would get 50 points docked and get a week worth of detention. What a lovely afternoon spent out in the snow.

As she knew it would, 4:00 rolled around faster than she would have liked. She suggested going out for a walk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and they all complied.

While they were out there, Ginny got hit on by a few guys, and Harry got mad, and Ron turned red, as always. Hermione enjoyed the sunny afternoon while she could.

"Eh, Granger, out with both of your boyfriends and lesbian lover?" Yep, she knew he would get nasty today.

Hermione turned around to retort, but Ginny answered for her, "Malfoy, just because Hermione is attracted to the opposite sex doesn't mean that you have to get jealous. I mean, we all know that you want to come out of the closet, its okay, we know that you only got Pansy pregnant to cover your charade with Crabbe and Goyle." Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione didn't think the news would get out so quickly. "How is a male threesome, anyways? I always wondered."

Draco gave Hermione a questioning look, and she did a tiny shrug. "Pansy getting fat has nothing to do with me."

Ginny, again, beat Hermione to it, "Oh please. The whole school knows! Millicent Bulstrode told everyone already, she overheard that pug-face telling the rest of her dorm mates. And its not like your that discrete about your sex life."

Draco blanched. He was at a total loss of words. "Well, eh…"

"Well, what? You know that I'm right. Draco Malfoy has sired a kid! Everyone, look at the first teenage parent at Hogwarts in history!" People around the lake craned their necks to see him, and started sniggering at the scene.

Draco stalked off, with his thugs trailing behind him. Hermione felt really bad; this isn't at all what she had pictured. She thought she would be the one who had to bail out upset- she didn't think it would be the other way around. Draco would probably be going to the Room instead of back to the common room… She could probably go see him a bit later.

"Awesome job, Gin'. I knew you had it in you," Hermione knew that her voice was less-than-enthusiastic. But, Harry and Ron took over for her.  
"Did you see the look on his face?"

"I can't believe that he actually got her pregnant… actually, not that much. He isn't all that good with a wand, probably couldn't perform the spell right."

"That was priceless!"

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione wiped away her tears, and scrambled for a lie… She couldn't blow this one. "Oh, um, I just was thinking how terrible it is that she is going to have an abortion. Maybe I should start campaigning for fetal rights? You know, it would kind of go along with elves rights?"

They all just nervously laughed and continued rambling about Draco… That was some quick thinking on her part. She had to be more careful about this.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hermione felt really guilty about what happened out at the lake- she gave Draco a few hours, and went up to the Room, knowing he would be in there taking his anger out in some way. Though, she didn't expect this…

She paced back and forth, as always, thinking, "I need to find Draco." Sure enough, a pristine white door appeared, not exactly what she had expected. Normally, a mahogany door with a glass window appeared to go into their safety setup. She opened the door, gingerly, and gasped.

Hundreds upon hundreds of bottles of butterbeer, firewisky, and all kinds of sordid magical alcohol lined a tiny room, with a plain fireplace and dusty couch… Draco had been looking for somewhere to go drinking? She felt the anger bubbling up inside of her…

"Draco… Don't tell me that you have been drinking…"

"Her-hick up- mione, I needed to get away from everyone. –Hick up- I am the laughing stock of the school now."

"YOU BLOODY BECOME AN ELEMENTAL, HAVE THE POWER TO INCENERATE A PERSON ALIVE, AND YOU GET WASTED BEFORE CLASS? WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR THICK BRAIN? DO YOU HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU COULD DO WITH YOUR POWERS, DRUNK? MALFOY?"

"Hermione, don't yell please. I have a headache," He went for another swig, but not before Hermione could get to him.

"JUST WAIT until Dumbledore gets here. He is going to be furious with you. I can't believe that you would stoop this low… How much have you drank anyways?"

"Give me that back, I want to be alone."

"DRACO! I HAVE PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE, EVERY STINKING DAY, TO SAVE YOU FROM VOLDEMORT! DUMBLEDORE IS DOING THE SAME THING! AND YOU REPAY US BY POSSIBLY CREMATING SOMEONE IN OUR POTIONS CLASS!"


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As Hermione was exiting the room, she took one last look over her shoulder. There was Draco, holding his head in his hands, shaking with sobs racking his lithe frame.

"… Draco?" Hermione felt a bit guilty now. "I didn't mean to be so hard on you… but you could really hurt someone or something when you are drunk…. Draco?" Hermione went and sat by him. "I guess I sort of took all my pent up anger out on you. I'm sorry. But your attitude towards me over the years doesn't help mu-"

"No. Hermione, your totally right –hick up- I am a total idiot for putting everyone here in danger. I wasn't thinking. I am sorry; I will do my best from now on." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell over on the couch. Passed out drunk.

Hermione suppressed a laugh; only Draco Malfoy would spout something so meaningful, while normally a viscous snake, drunk as a house elf on butterbeer. She guessed she wouldn't tell Dumbledore on him, he was putting forth a tremendous amount of effort on his part.

When she finally made it into the common room, she noticed a Daily Prophet lying on a nearby table. When she looked at the headlines, her heart sunk.

**Gustav Korgonmontaya and Istra Horffingale, graduates of Durmstrang two years ago, announced as the next generation's Earth and Water Elementals**.

But, the bigger news is, the Fire and Air Elementals have not been found, which by document tradition, discover their powers much quicker after the last generation's demise than the Earth and Water Elementals. The entire magical community is all wondering the same thing around the globe: Who are the others?

Gustav Korgonmontaya is the son of Valentinova and Sergei Korgonmontaya (muggles), he graduated from Durmstrang two years ago, always an above average student for his class. He is twenty years old, and the receiver of the Water Elemental gifts. His best subject is schooling was Herbology, he says, though his Potions teacher claimed that he was one of the best she had ever seen. Gustav left a comment, translated into English, "I am very excited to receive such a rare, and amazing gift. I have already started training under my former professors. I hope to do good with my gift."

Istra Horffingale is the daughter of Georgi and Maria Ivanova. A private source told The Daily Prophet that though Istra Horffingale did not do well in schooling, her parents paid her way through Durmstrang. Istra is the 21 year old receiver of the Earth Elemental gifts. Horffingale's ancestors are deep rooted in Bulgarian Pureblood society, and dates back to the Ming Dynasty. One of her male ancestors was there trading wands for silks. Istra left a short comment, translated into English, "I think these powers are cool. I haven't started training yet." When asked when she would start training, she said, "I don't know. I am not in a hurry. I am going on a vacation for Christmas and when I get back, I guess I will start."

Hermione snickered, these two sounded much like herself and Draco, except Istra was more the spoiled, "Pureblood" whose parents paid her way through school, and Gustav was the muggle-born who did well in school, and was eager to learn his gifts.

This rose another alarm inside her fuzzy head: when no Fire or Air Elemental entered the spotlight, what was everyone going to think? Dumbledore would be back tonight… Oh was Draco going to get it when Dumbledore walked in on him.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Hermione felt like she had made the victory of the year over Draco, she _knew _he was going to be getting it when she walked into the Room. Instead…

He and Dumbledore were calming sipping pumpkin juice, and seemingly chatting away about something. Then, it clicked; Dumbledore prepared for their lessons for over an hour in advance, he probably had been in the Room for awhile now talking with Draco. She mentally cursed herself for missing something so important, she had really wanted to see Draco kicked off of his high and mighty horse.

"Afternoon, Professor Dumbledore. Are you ready to start the lesson?" Dumbledore looked over his spectacles for a moment, and replied, "No, Miss Granger. I want to have a chat with you. That will be all, Draco." Draco got up and left, not glancing at Hermione.

Hermione felt very confused now, Draco had been the one who was drunken like there was no tomorrow, and she was possibly in trouble? "Yes, Sir," she made her way, slowly, to the couch, and sat down. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is. Today, you walked in on Mister Malfoy… In a foul mode, correct?" She nodded, wondering where this was going. "And you got upset with him, correct?" She nodded again. "Unfortunately, I underestimated the security of this room. Someone was in here, with you." Her heart froze over. She had let someone in… "Misters Potter and Weasley." She was extremely confused now. There was no way that the two of them could have gotten in here… And what all had they overheard? Who had they told?! Before she could hyperventilate, he continued, before using his wand to do silencing charms and security checks.

"You are aware that Mister Potter has a Cloak of Invisibility? Well, as they were concerned about you, they finagled their way in here and overheard your entire conversation with Mister Malfoy. Needless to say, they came to me awhile ago and demanded that I explain. So, naturally, they both know you are the next Generation which the rest of the world doesn't know about yet." Before Hermione could ask the next most obvious question, he said, "They were worried about you, Miss Granger. They said that you seemed distant, distracted, and weren't keeping up with some of you school work. And, before you can bombard me with questions, I made them give me a vow of silence. They cannot tell anyone that you have these gifts, nor Mister Malfoy, and they cannot discuss it with anyone else besides Mister Malfoy, You, me, and each other. And, this brings me to another topic; this room is not safe for practicing anymore. People have too much access into this room. From now on, we will meet at the location printed out onto your fake Galleon. I have also given Draco the same vow, and I intend to do so for you before you leave."

"Yes, Sir." She knew that in the back of her mind, Harry and Ron had every right to be worried- she had exhibited all of the named traits. "What do I have to do?"

Dumbledore held his wand out, "Hold out your left hand. Do you verify that you are Hermione Jane Granger, you are a witch, you attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and you are an Air Elemental?"

"I do."

"Do you so swear, from this day until the day that Voldemort is deceased, that you will not utter a word that you or Mister Draco Malfoy holds the gifts of Elemental except to Misters Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or me, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?"

"I do," lights swirled all around the room, and Dumbledore's wand lightly tapped her palm.

"Do you so swear that if you repeat such information, you shall be subjected to terrible curse and torture?"

"I do." Another round of lights and wand tapping.

"Do you agree that any person or spirit who had entered this room, and knows of your Elemental powers, shall be subjected unto the same contract?"

"I do." Hermione didn't quite understand that one, but agreed to it.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now, to another important matter, have you and Draco been keeping up with your excercises as I asked?"

Hermione decided not to lie. "Well, all but last night, and Monday night. Draco and I got to talking… and time slipped away." She knew that Dumbledore had probably already discussed this with Draco.  
"And, you discussed what?"

"His girlfriend, Pansy," Dumbledore nodded, knowingly. "That will be all, Hermione. Thank you, that vow is very important, and I wouldn't take it lightly."

"Yes, sir."

"As I did for Draco earlier, I want you to demonstrate your exercises that you were assigned this passed week."

"Okay," She did so, and Dumbledore corrected a few mistakes she had made in correspondence with the book. Then, slowly, he sat down again, and said, "I don't think that you or Draco are learning control well enough, which is why I purchased Day Turners for you and Draco to use with my utmost guidance. Your powers are dangerous, as you know, and any leakage of that information could be a total disaster for Draco. We are going to spend two whole days every weekend working on your skills, and you are going to meet Draco alone in the new room for meetings for two hours daily as we have been. Is that alright with you?"  
Hermione blanched. Two whole days, alone with Draco and Dumbledore? Was this man insane. She nodded anyways.

"Now, I know that you don't particularly like Mister Malfoy, but I really want you and him to get a grip on your elements. Please, do this with an open mind."

"He can be so… himself. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but do you realize that he has changed for the better so drastically in… two weeks?"

She sighed, "He still has a long way to go."

"True, you need to be heading up to bed, now Miss Granger. You have a long day two day up for you after tomorrow. But, just think, you aren't really wasting that time- you will get it right back. And, I will give you extra time for homework, so it wont be all Elemental and Occulmens. Deal?"

"Yes." She got up and left, she had made enough deals with Dumbledore for one night. As she walked down by the entrance hall to the outer building in the freezing weather, she heard voices from her destination.

"Lets, go, we don't want her to be even more mad at us."

"No, I want to know what he said to her."

"I have not been standing out here in the bloody cold for three hours to just wait till morning! I am waiting."

"Fine. But don't come complain to me when you get caught by Filch or one of the other prefects."

Hermione made sure her wand was in her back pocket, though she had a hunch it was Harry and Ronald waiting on her to come back to the common room so they could question her about her new powers.

"Oh boys, where are you?" Two teenage faces came out from behind the pillar, sheepishly, and said, "I guess Dumbledore told you, huh?"

"Yes, he did. And what you did was ABSOLUTELY… the sweetest thing you two have ever done for me." After a big kum-ba-ya moment with hugs in the freezing weather, they all went back to their common room, laid down the spells and charms that they needed to discuss the topic, and they fired away.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"I thought we told each other everything."

"Draco can blast a fireball now? Oh great."

"Is he mean to you when you have to spend so much time with him now?"

"Woah, slow down…" Hermione went on for an hour answering questions until they had no more and were repeating the first batch.

"Wait, Hermione, Dumbledore never really said why we couldn't say anything about Draco. Why is it that you all have to do all of this to protect him?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You-Know-Who has a tight wind on his parents after last year," Harry grimaced. That was when his last parental-figure perished, "And if he found out that Draco is a you-know-what he would be like a tool for Him to use. Draco… I don't know whose side he is really on, but the poor kid is terrified that he might wind up in the hands of You-Know-Who." There was a dead silence, before Ron cracked.

"I think Hermione likes him." Hermione right slapped him, and stormed off to bed. Before she cracked open the Girl's Dormitories, she heard:

"What? You heard her, it was like you when you were under that love potion."


	10. Chapter 11

Hermione woke the next morning with a weight off of her chest; she could finally quit lying to her friends… though she really wished that her mother could be in on this. She didn't want to drag a muggle into her own magical issue, no more people need to know.

She dressed, showered, tamed her hair (now that she could control heat waves, she had a much easier time in the mornings), put on her heavy undergarments, robes, and left. She felt good this morning, until she saw Dumbledore heading into the common room.

Dumbledore had only entered Gryffindor Common Room twice that she could remember; both when Harry or another student were in dire trouble. Something must have happened… He was heading towards her, with a grim face on.

"Miss Granger, I need to speak to you in private." It must have been Draco… had he incinerated someone? She inwardly slapped herself, this was not the time to be joking. Something serious was up.

Once they were inside the privacy of the girl's dormitory, he silenced and secured the place, and said, "There is a reporter here, from the Daily Prophet. Minister Fudge is here to present you an award, and the reporter is going to interview you for the paper. I just wanted to warn you- do not lose control of your powers." She let out a deep breath, she had been expecting to hear bad news. "I need to be going, and you will probably run into them in twenty minutes, in the Great Hall. Be careful."

Hermione didn't understand what the big deal was, Draco was the one with all the control issues. But, she did as he said, and sure enough, they were there in the Great Hall.

"Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's first thought was, 'is she some kind of joke?' The reporter looked like Nightmare Barbie.

"I am from the Daily Prophet, I am here with Minister Fudge to present you this award," The reporter pointed to it, as she did, the pin in her hair blinded Hermione, "for your academic achievements. You have been number one in your class since you started here, and we believe that this deserves recognition." She smiled, hints of her red lipstick stained her teeth.

"Thank you, very much." Hermione took the award, and stood back with Fudge for a photograph. No one in the Great Hall seemed very impressed; this sort of thing happened once every few years to the upper-year students. No surprise that it would be Hermione Granger.

"I want to get a word with you… But not here." The reporter grabbed Hermione's hand, and click-click-click went her heels down the hallway. The poor girl was pulled into Flitwick's classroom, and shoved into a chair. "Now, I want to get to know the Real Hermione," She flashed another messy smile, "Every year these interviews are so boring; I want to spice it up."

"So, you are friends with Harry Potter, the "Chosen One?" Hermione knew that they would drag Harry into this.

"Yes," coolly as she could muster. The reporter seemed to get the drift.

"Do you have any crushes here at the school?" Hermione knew that this would be next, somehow.  
"Yes," Hermione decided to play mind games with her now.

"Ooh, are they handsome?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that they like you?"

"I am not sure. He is in a different house."

"Oh, well, who is he?"

Hermione shrugged, and shook her head at the reporter. The reporter sighed.

"I guess that I will just have to stick to the script." She balled up the paper the Quick Quotes Quill had been using, and pulled a new one out of her bag.

"Hermione, what is it like knowing that you could get into any Magical University in Europe, Asia, and America, with your top grades at Hogwarts?"

"Almost overwhelming, there are so many to choose from." Hermione made that one up on the spot.

"And what are your study habits like, I mean, you must work all the time to keep that #1 spot up there every semester."

"I do study a lot, but I keep up with my friends and such."

"Lets switch to world news, is that alright?" Hermione was obviously frustrating the annoying girl. She loved every minute of it.

"Sure."

"Do you follow Quiddich any? I know that you dated the famed Viktor Krum for awhile, and he just won the World Cup last summer for Bulgaria's national team. Do you keep up with him?"

"No, and I never dated him. We were close friends back when he was here for the TriWizard tournament. I haven't spoken with him in over a year."

"Well, onto more recent news. Two of this generations Elementals were discovered this past week, which is a big deal, as they only come around once every few hundred years. Normally one or two of the others will come from Hogwarts, but the Fire and Air Elementals are still hidden some where." Hermione nervously folded her legs, "What do you think about this? Do you think that it is possible that one of your schoolmates is part of the next generation?"

"It is possible, I haven't thought about it much." Hermione glanced down at the quick quotes quill, and was horrified when it jotted down what she said, then in parenthesis, 'In a nervous tone.' The reporter seemed to notice the same thing, and she said, "Is something the matter, dear?"

"Oh, well, between you and me, after Harry had such a terrible time with Rita Skeeter, reporters from the Daily Prophet make me nervous," The reporter seemed to have bought it. "I'm sorry, you seem perfectly lovely, though."

"Oh, dear, don't worry about me. I will make you come off in the tiny article as dandy as a peach. We can keep all of that between you and me? Get rid of that last 5 lines." The quill erased exactly as it was told, but Hermione still felt that the reporter could go straight to the Daily Prophet and tell…

When she expressed her fears to Harry and Ron that evening, and later on to Dumbledore and Draco, they all said the same as she had thought; if the reporter told, they would immediately know because of the contract.

……

The next day, she met up with Dumbledore and Draco, again, in the designated room (which will not be said here, for security purposes) they got off to an early start. She was surprised to find out that the spacious rooms had one for herself and Draco, mimics of their dormitories. To her utmost dislike, there were no locks on the doors, and they shared a bathroom. This was going to get ugly, fast. She understood the reason though, there couldn't be two Hermione's in her bed for two nights every weekend. So, Dumbledore built the mini dorms so that that couldn't be a problem.

Anyways, before the narrator got off topic, they got off to an early start in training, after a light fruity breakfast.

Dumbledore had come up with some of his own exercises, and these seemed much more rigorous than the ones in the ancient manuals that Hermione had been using.

She could feel her powers growing, and could control large masses of air now, with out knocking down Draco or Dumbledore.

"Draco, will you be staying here at Hogwarts over the Holidays?"

He thought for a moment, and said, "Yes, I will be. We need to get as much practice in as possible, right professor?"

"Yes, Draco. Though, I don't want to keep you away from your parents."

"I wont miss them, don't worry." The tone in the boy's voice slightly bothered Hermione, but she let it go.

"I hope that you will at least send them presents?"

"No. Not after what Pansy and my father did. I will never forgive them."

Before Hermione could ask, Dumbledore shook his head behind Draco's back. She understood that it was private, but the curious girl inside her was dying to know.


	11. Chapter 12

"So, Draco, I don't mean to pry, but-"

"It is none of your business, Hermione. I'm sorry," The expression on his face didn't change. He sent one flame after another at the board with body targets.

"I understand."

Hermione had expected something like this, but she had to try since Dumbledore had been out of the room for a few moments. It was (technically) the first day of their Christmas break, but they would repeat the week as to enjoy it with their friends. She sighed, and went in her quarters to use the restroom.

She opened the door, went inside, did her business, and went back into her room to check her hair and make up.

All of a sudden, the door slammed, and curses were flying in her direction. She whipped out her wand, but was too late.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She was as flat and hard as a board, lying on her bed.

'Draco, help me!' She tried desperately to scream, but to no avail.

"Miss Hermione Granger, good to see you again. The Air Elemental?"

She didn't recognize the voice, but it was definitely a male death eater, and probably an older one. He walked towards her and put his hand up her skirt. She was freaking out on the inside.

"Your going to come with me, puppet."

"Hermione?" Draco was calling her, "Are you okay in there?"

The man pointed his wand at her, and gave her the look that said, 'I'll kill you if you mess this up.'

Hermione was undone from her restraint, and, took her chance: She screamed bloody murder.

Draco blasted through the door before the man had a chance to do anything, and attacked the man with fireballs.

When the man was good and smoked, Hermione held up a hand to tell Draco to stop, and she stunned and impaired the hearing of the culprit. She pulled off the mask and gasped.

"He didn't… Do anything to you, did he?" Draco's head hung is shame.

"I… he p-put his hands up m-my skirt, but nothing other than that, do you recognize him?" Draco sat on the bed next to her, and transfigured the man's mask into a pen and parchment to write to Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is a death eater, he is notorious for messing around with muggle women and then modifying their memories afterwards."

"How did he know that we were here, or get in here for that matter?"

"It is the Christmas Holidays, he probably jumped on the train for the ride here, and got off and walked in looking like a confused first year."

"So… Do you think that they know about us?"

"It is possible. I told Dumbledore to bring Vertaserum when he came."

"Oh… Draco, I am so sorry if it is true. But, thank you for saving me. I don't want to think what he would have done…" She didn't want to finish thinking that thought.

"Yeah."

Dumbledore walked in calmly, and pulled out a bottle of Vertaserum, and had Draco help him with it.

"What is your name?"

"Amidrigus Geautier," he had the most dazed look on his face.

"Who sent you here?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Why did he send you here?"

"He was suspicious of his son, and wanted me to follow him and find out what was going on here at Hogwarts with him."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Does anyone else know that you are here?"

"No, only myself and Lucius."

"Have you told anyone since your arrival here of Draco's abilities, or Hermione's?"

"No. I was to report back at noon time tomorrow."

"How did you get into the castle and this room?"

"I smuggled myself onto the train, and posed as a young student in Hufflepuff robes. I followed Draco here using the tracking spells."

Dumbledore's brows furrowed. "What tracking spells?"

"Voldemort created them himself, you can track anyone with them."

"Did you harm any student or touch any of them inappropriately?"

"Yes, her," He pointed to Hermione.

"And anyone else?"

"No."

"Miss Granger?"

"I am fine professor, Draco got in her in time."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Did you modify anyone's memory in the last few days?"

"No."

"Obliviate!"

The man's eyes went even more dazed for a few moments, and he snapped back.

"Who am I?" Draco sniggered.

"You are William Smith, you are the father of Abigail, remember?"  
Dumbledore smiled grimly at the man, and said, "Lets go, William."

"Alright, Grandpa."

Draco shook his head when they apparated out of there, and said, "I don't know how Dumbledore does it."

"Well, lets get back to work, we have assignments to cover and we still have to do Slughorn's essay and Snape's homework."

"Hermione… You asked me awhile ago what I was talking about with Dumbledore, correct?"

"Yes, why?" It hardly seemed significant now.

"I… I need to tell you. It involves you."


	12. Chapter 13

"In a sense, Pansy did have the baby aborted." Hermione knew this already.

"But, there is a spell now a days, that the healers can remove the baby, and then re use the fetus later on." Hermione had heard of this before.

"It is a boy, so they don't want to give it up… They are blackmailing me that if I don't comply with all of Voldemort's orders, I mean every one, they are going to kill it."

"Oh, Draco, I-"

"Dumbledore is in on all of it, and so is Snape. Father has shown it to me, they aren't bluffing." Hermione never imagined that Draco Malfoy would have such strong morals when it came to abortion. Ironic it seemed.

"Oh, and also, they did a paternity test- it is mine. I got her pregnant before I got my powers."

"But I thought you said…"

"Pansy wanted to get pregnant with my baby. She used a fertility charm, it easily overrode the male contraception charms I used on myself." Hermione was puzzled; why would Pansy do that, and then freak out and ignore it later?

As if he read her mind, Draco continued, "She admitted to Father that she wanted to marry me, but she knew that I didn't want to marry her. So, she did this."

"So… This child is half elemental?"

"I dunno. Dumbledore thinks so."

"We need to get that baby away from them."

"There is a pregnant girl in 4th year, and she doesn't want it, so we are going to switch it when she finally lets Dumbledore get rid of it."

"This girl hasn't told her parents?"

"They would kill her, she is also a candidate to be my wife," He had an annoyed, hateful edge to his voice. "Dumbledore thinks she will come to him this afternoon and perform the abortion, and then tonight Professor Lupin is going to sneak into the manor and switch them."

"Jesus… This just gets more and more complicated by the day." He barked out a laugh, almost crazed-sounding.

"And that is only half of it, Hermione. But, Dumbledore is going to have to explain the other half."

"Wow… I underestimated you, Draco… You aren't so evil after all." This was one of their inside jokes, and he always cracked a smile at it. Not this time, though. The serious in-thought expression remained on his face.

"I know."

"Well… I guess we are done for the day with practice. Do you want to go and do our holiday homework?"

"Yeah, sure, though I can't promise I will be all that attentive."

"That's fine, as long as you are awake I think I can manage."

Hermione was floored with her findings of the day… If this went over badly with the baby, and Lucius somehow discovered that there was something different about the fetus, what would happen?


	13. Chapter 14

They both sat in the living room, awake (and not saying a word) all night, ancy with anticipation of Dumbledore's return. Finally, at about three o'clock in the morning, just as Hermione was about to go to bed, Dumbledore cracked into the kitchen.

"Professor! What-"

"Shh," He motioned to a glass box in his hands. Inside it was a half-grown fetus, with some type of bloody liquid surrounding it in the glass.

"Is that my…" Draco didn't know how to finish.

"Yes, Draco, this is Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione shut up during this transaction, and silently watched as Dumbledore put the box in the center of the table, and spoke softly with Draco about it.

"We will have to move him to a safe place, but he will have to be watched at all times, to make sure nothing goes wrong with the incubator," Draco nodded numbly.

"I know of a safe in the Ministry, where they keep these children… We could leave him there?"

"Would he be safe from my father?"

"Yes, unspeakables work in that department."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"I will take him there now… but I just wanted you to see him once."

"Thank you, professor."

"Oh, and Draco, your parents memories have been slightly altered of tonight, just so you know."

"Good."

There was another crack, and he was gone. Hermione had gone to her bedroom and eavesdropped from there, not wanting to be there if Draco didn't want her there.

"You can come back, Hermione," Draco was just too much like herself, she guessed.

"I… Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"I would have done the same if it were you, don't worry," He flashed half of a cocky grin.

"Well, now that is all settled… We never ate dinner, what do you want?"

"I'm not exactly hungry, thanks though." Hermione wasn't either after the sight of the baby, but it was her night to cook.

"Okay, well I am going to try and get some rest… Should I allow you to sleep in tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, night Draco."

"Night."

She had a very troubled sleep that night, after all the excitement with the baby. Though, whats to be expected, when you see a half-formed baby outside of it's mother's womb?


	14. Chapter 15

The rest of their Christmas break was spent in strict work-like fashion; work, break, work, lunch, work, dinner, work, sleep. They exchanged gifts on Christmas Day, but very little emotion was played out. Draco had bought her a beautiful ivory and ruby necklace set from a muggle store, and she bought him a new set of leather shoes (his had been scorched a few weeks prior in lessons).

They were both grateful on the last day when Dumbledore sat them both down and said, "Your done for the week, tomorrow we will rewind the days and you will go back and enjoy your Holidays. You both have made significant improvement, really," he had a twinkle in his eyes. "Later on, after supper, I think we need to explain a few things to Hermione, Draco."

"Yes, I agree, Professor," There seemed to be a slight relief in Draco's voice. Hermione wondered why…

………….

"So, Draco, Professor, what is it that needs to be explained?"

"Well, Mrs. Granger… I guess Draco can start with the pact his mother made with Professor Snape last summer," Hermione was ready for some news. It must have been quite important, because Dumbledore had gone throughout the flat and reinforced all of the security and silencing hexes.

"Last summer, my mother and Professor Snape made a pact that if I did not succeed in the Dark Lord's orders from the previous day, Professor Snape would execute them for me. They made the unbreakable vow."

"And what exactly was the-"

"So, this year, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore have been staging out a time that they can… perform the Dark Lord's orders."

"Miss Granger, before we can tell you what the orders are, you must understand that I only have, at the most, a few months left to live," He held up his hand. "I am going down fast, and Professor Snape and several private healers have looked at my hand and said that it will poison my heart quickly once this hex spreads to my veins in my wrist."

Hermione had guessed as much, and this was probably why he had wanted to cram in all of the practicing they had done lately.

"And, please Miss Granger, remain calm."

She nodded, prepared for the worst.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Draco is one of them now," Hermione glanced over at him, though she already knew this from Harry's ranting about Draco," they have planned an attack on Hogwarts. No one is to be killed except one person, two if they can manage. But, if all goes according to plan, only I shall perish."

Hermione gasped. She had not been expecting that…

"Voldemort gave orders to Draco, out of his anger at Lucius from last year at the Ministry, to kill me. Professor Snape will carry out the orders if Draco doesn't succeed. They also are going to try to bring Harry to Voldemort, but they will not succeed."

"I have been aware of this for awhile now. The death eaters are going to enter through a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, which is now full of furnishings when Draco chooses to enter it."

"Hermione, it is all planned out. Voldemort thinks he is getting his way."

"I... I can't believe this."

Draco put his arm around Hermione, and she leaned against him for a few minutes. "I am really going to look like the bad guy for a long time, 'Mione… And Harry and Ron can't know about this. This plan strictly has to be within the three of us."

"And… This brings me to another subject which I cannot discuss with Draco, so, you may begin your vacation early, ten turns on the Day Turner. No offense, but you will be better off not knowing about this."

"I understand, sir." Draco got up, and within a few minutes, there was a faint wooshing sound.

"Miss Granger, what I am about to say, must stay between you and myself. No one except you, Harry, and me know of this information."

"Alright, Professor," this was getting more intense by the moment.

"I have traveled into the future and seen what will happen after the final war and if you and Draco will live- you will." Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "As will Harry, Ronald, and Ginny."

"Harry has told you of our findings with the Horcruxes, correct?"

"Yes, Professor, he has."

"I am going to tell you exactly what is going to happen until the war and after, but, you have to let everything happen on its own accord, do you understand? You are going to have to let Harry and Ronald discover everything, on their own with your guidance. I am telling you this now because they will have a deadline, exactly one year from the attack which will happen in May there will be a second attack on Hogwarts, and this will be when all of the Horcruxes will have to have been destroyed by, and I need you to make sure that they are all done by then."

She gave a slight nod.

"Draco will not be able to perform the killing curse on me, as I suspected, and I will die. Professor Snape will do it, and they will all flee soon afterwards. You will not see Draco again for a long time."

"Tom Riddle's Diary, and this ring on my finger which is killing me, are two of the Horcruxes, and the seventh part of Voldemort's soul will be inside him, which leaves four more that you, Harry, and Ron to discover to end him in time. Do you understand? I would have you write this all down, except for this information in the hands of someone else could be disasterous."

Dumbledore went on the explain what the other Horcruxes were going to be and where to find them; about the Diadem, locket, cup, and that they would discover the last on their own.

She sat in awe, taking in all of this information. What would anyone else do, if they got to know what was going to happen for the next year and a half of their life?

He explained the Deathly Hallows, and how she was going to discourage Harry from them, but that he would eventually find them.

He went on to say that Ron would have a weak moment, and leaves Harry and Hermione for a time because he feels that things are hopeless.

He told her that some would die and some would not, in the end.

Eventually, Hermione was allowed to go to bed, where she lay awake thinking all night long.


	15. Chapter 16

The next day was a daze, as was the rest of the Christmas break, she was reeling with the information. She tried to retain all of the explanation from Dumbledore, mulling it over and over in her mind. She spent Christmas day with Ron and Harry, laughing and talking over Draco and Professor Snape. Harry and Ron were still trying to figure out what the Horcruxes were and what Voldemort would want to do with them, and Hermione played along with it.

"Maybe You-Know-Who would put them inside something… But he would have hidden them well." She was trying to prompt them to find the answer.

"Mione, You-Know-Who wouldn't just make a horcrux and then leave it lying around somewhere. He would probably horde his horcrux… Get it Ron?" Followed by lots of teenage guy laughing.

"Hermione, I almost forgot, how are you and your new boyfriend going along?" This was their code word for her and Draco's practicing.

"Oh, we are alright. We got in a bit of an argument a few weeks ago, but its all good now," They all knew that this meant that there had been a not-so-productful practice, but they were steady learning now.

"Well, good, and if you have any problems with the git, let us know." They both sniggered at that.

The next few weeks were the same thing, until the Quiddich match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, it was the finale showdown. Ronald was as nervous as ever, and Harry couldn't pretend to put Liquid Luck into his drink anymore; Hermione made him admit to Ron about what Harry tricked him into thinking.

Hermione walked down into the Great Hall that morning to find Harry and Ron bickering about something again.

"Harry, I am just going to quit!"

"No, Ron, you can't! Just because of a few screw ups doesn't mean that-"

Across the hall, Draco caught Hermione's eye, and she knew that something was up. She would have to go to Dumbledore's office immediately.

"I have to go and do some last minute studying, I'll catch up with you guys at the game!"

Neither of the ancy Gryffindor players acknowledged what she said, and kept arguing.

……….

She nervously walked inside, and into Dumbledore's living quarters.

There Draco was, with Professor Snape, and Dumbledore lying on the bed, looking ever so frail.

"Miss Granger, there is no need for alarm, I am going to be fine," The old man had a high-like air about him.

Professor motioned them into Dumbledore's kaleidoscope's room, and once in there, he said, "Professor Dumbledore will no longer be able to help you two… on the weekends. He told me to tell you. The blackness on his hand started spreading again, and he doesn't need any additional stress. He also said to be careful and that he was sorry." The oily-haired man gave them a long questioning look into their eyes. With their Legilimency and Occlumens practice, they defied him easily.

"I will see you both in class tomorrow. Leave, now."

………..

Hermione and Draco both knew that they needed to get to their secret quarters immediately and start talking.

Once inside, Draco re-inforced the security hexes. Before Hermione could get a word out, he said:

"He modified his own memory. He wrote this to me:

Dear Draco,

By the time you receive this letter, I will have destroyed my memory of everything we have discussed over the last few weeks. I will also not know any bit of what I spoke to Hermione last night.

This is the way it has to be, please keep on fighting for me, and do not reveal your secrets until the time is right, if it ever is.

I love you both so much, and keep going on with your weekend lessons.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

P.S: I have enclosed your password to Scorpius's chamber at the Ministry. Disguise yourself as Dean Thomas when you go to get him.

Good Luck

Hermione was crying a lake by the time he finished. The last week's events had been too much for her to handle.

"We are all alone in this… Not even Dumbledore can help. What are we going to do?" Her pitiful brown eyes met with his icy ones.

"We are going to continue on with his plan. Hermione… After the end of term, we might just never see each other again until the final battle, and I will be fighting alongside Him."

She was about howling with grief now.

"I love you, Hermione." It came out so fast it confused them both for a moment.

"What did you just say?"

"I… Love you… I don't know, but I just love you."

Hermione still cried.

"When this is all over, we are going to be together. Maybe not as Hermione and Draco… But we will be together. I promise."

Hermione got up and went into her room and locked the door and hyperventilated for a few minutes until she heard Draco sigh and leave. She spent a few hours in there crying, freaking out, and just thinking.

Finally, she made up her mind: She was going to do this. She was on a mission sent to her by Dumbledore, and she was going to make it work.

"I love you too, Draco."


	16. Chapter 17

The next months went by so quickly for Hermione and Draco it almost made their heads spin. All of their Professors became increasingly demanding with their N.E.W.T.S upcoming. Thankfully, they came to an understanding: Hermione wrote their essays, prepared their secret flat for every weekend, dealt with the day-turner, and Draco did everything else which had to do with school work. With that system, they only had to spend a half a day every weekend to complete their assignments.

They began manipulating the day-turner, they would turn back three days instead of two. Hermione and Draco spent the first day on Elemental practices (mainly control issues remained), Legilimency and Occulmens the second day, and resting and homework for the third.

She spent her afternoons during the week with Harry and Ron, while they were struggling under the work load. She told them that she was completing her exercises and essays on the weekends, in the library, and they bought it. Though they knew that she spent a lot of time with Draco, she didn't think they needed to know that she was doing his homework too.

…………

"Hermione, you know it is getting close to… you know, right?" Draco's voice was laced with depression. She couldn't imagine what could be going through his head at the moment.

"I know… I think I am going to draw up a batch of liquid luck for the both of us. Do you think a half a dose would do it? I know that Harry is going to use his also."

"Yes, thank you." It was the most emotional moment the two had had since Draco had told her that he loved her. She hadn't brought it up, and neither had he.

"We only have the rest of today together before I go over to the dark side for… ever possibly. Say, do you think you want to spend an extra day or two together, possibly?"

"Um… Yes, I think I do." She shot him a small smile.

"How about we meet here on Saturday, just before curfew, and turn the turner back a day, and that would give us a chance to talk about things," she nodded in agreeance, and he said, "I really want to show you something, Hermione. It is important."

She nodded once more, and they continued hurling air and fire blasts at one another.

………..

The week went by in a blur, during class Hermione could only think of the impending Sunday which would change all of their lives forever possibly.

"Miss Granger, are you with us today?" Professor sprout was waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. The rest of the class had left, and Hermione had fallen asleep with her hand propped up on her face.

"I, sorry Professor, I was just dozing off. I was up late working on your essay."

"Well, see to it that you are getting enough sleep, please. You know that N.E.W.T.S are coming up in a few weeks," Hermione nodded, and she left the class.

'What am I going to do? Should I warn Harry and Ron?' She mentally slapped herself. 'No, you know that they will come out of it fine.'

……….

She entered the secret flat, knowing that Draco would already be there.

"Hey."

This was one of the most awkward moments of her life, "Hey."

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"I know."

They both burst out in laughter.

"Do you remember the first time we met with Dumbledore, about our powers?"  
"We were quite silly back then, weren't we?"

"Yeah… I can hardly believe that I used to call you mudblood."

"I can hardly remember the day I used to brush that off my shoulders, and then call you ferret."

He sniggered, and said, "I know. We have come a long way, huh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the other day, how long do you think we will live?" He made a puzzled face at that, and then he remembered Dumbledore's words on the subject.

"Probably over a hundred years or more. I dunno… We will have to go into hiding if our powers can't be revealed."

"True," Hermione was so nervous. She didn't know what Draco wanted to show her and was slightly frightened to find out what it was.

As if he read her mind, he said, "I wanted to show you something."

"Yes?"

"Follow me," He walked into his bedroom, and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

"I love you Hermione, and I want to show you how much I love you," He leaned over and kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, massaging her back.

She gasped against him, but, thought, 'What the heck, this could be our last night together for many years.'

…….

She let him show her what he wanted to show her, and that he did.

They promised one another at the end of the night that they would be together again when it was all over.


	17. Chapter 18

Hermione woke on that Sunday morning with the most anxiety you could ever imagine in one little person. She shook with fear all day, staying as close to Harry and Ron as possible.

Eventually, Harry had to leave upon request from Dumbledore, and it was just her and Ron. The day went by with increasing ease, which surprised Hermione. Did she mess up the chain of events which were to lead up to this? Either way, she had already taken the luck potion at midnight that morning. The only changes she could identify was that her hair slicked down with amazing ease, and her complexion had perfected over night.

"Ron… You know that Harry could be in trouble, right? I mean, they are probably out there looking for Horcruxes."

"Yeah, I know, but you know Harry, he gets out of everything."

She sighed, and made him get out his essays to help him with.

………

Around 8:00 p.m., she made her way down to the Great Hall. When she was down the second flight of steps, she heard the 'BANG' and she knew that tonight was it.

She whipped out her wand, and began flying hexes and spells left and right.

………

By the time it was all over, she was stunned, and lying on the steps of the entrance to Hogwarts. Her eyes glassed over, she saw Snape, Bellatrix, Draco, and Pansy all fleeing together. He gave one last look back at her, as if trying to figure out if she was dead. They were out of sight quickly, and she could have cried at the fact that it could be forever until she saw him again.


	18. Chapter 19

………

They were all three sitting on the floor in Ron's bedroom, and Harry took his chance during a short silence period in the conversation.

"Well, guys, I am going it alone."

"What ya mean, Harry?"

"You know, to find the Horcruxes and try to get rid of Voldemort. I am going to have to do it alone."

"Your not really that dim witted, right?"

"We are coming with you," Hermione sniggered at his face.

"No, I won't let you do that-"

"We have already made all of the arrangements. Since my parents are muggles and know so much about you, I modified their memories and sent them to Australia. Ron, tell him what you did."

"Dad and I talked it over, and since we can't re-locate the entire family with all their jobs and stuff, we made the ghoul look like me. Once we are all gone, Dad is going to spread the word at the Ministry that I am really ill with Spattergroit, and when the officials come looking, they won't get too near to see if its really me, because it is contagious."

Harry's face was astonished.

"You didn't think that we would let you go all alone, did you?"

"Well…"

"Well, the fact is, we are coming and it is final." There was no questioning Hermione in times like these.

"So… When do we leave?" Ron asked.

"After the wedding, I suppose, we did promise your Mum that we would stay and help."

"Did you even tell your family that your leaving with me?" Harry inquired.

"Well… Dad knows, and Gin knows, and I think that everyone else except mum has a clue that I am… I just don't have the heart to tell her."

It was times like these that Hermione still had Draco with her, and she could talk to him and they could talk freely about the complexity of their lives, without worrying about a thing. She looked out the window, and wondered what he was doing and thinking at that very moment.

……….

Draco was sitting down in his father's grand armchair at the table, across from his mother's identical one.

"Draco, I am so proud of you."

"Yes, mother, thank you."

"I want to thank you," She grabbed his hand and held it in her wrinkled ones, "for allowing Professor Snape to do it, that day… I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Yes, mother."

"I want to go visit your father today." He spewed out his pumpkin juice.

"I know that being in His presence makes you… Uncomfortable, as it does I, but I want to go and see him for a bit."

"Absolutely not. I put up with enough of Him as it is."

"You know… He is coming to live here in not too long." Draco again choked on his breakfast. "Your father can see us more that way, and He needs a large place to stay with all of his men. You know that. It is an honor."

"Yes, Mother, it is. I was just surprised."

"Good, Draco."

Draco looked over at the House Elf, wondering what his S.P.E.W. right's advocate was doing right now.

……….

Hermione was packing up the books she thought they would need for when they were away. Whilst shifting through the numerous books in her trunk, she uncovered the first volume of the Elemental books. It brought back so many memories…

"Do you think we are going to need this beast?" Ron brought her back to reality by shoving the angry book in her face.

"Um, no, Ron, thanks though."

………

"Draco, come here young lad." The snake-like man motioned with a long, white finger in his direction.

"Yes, Milord."

"I read your mother's mind… My presence here makes you uncomfortable. Why is that?"

He thought quickly on the spot. "I… am not used to having so much company in my home, Milord. Your servant is sorry."

"Very well, Draco. You can return to your room. I will be up shortly." The wicked demon gave him the look that said not to contradict him.

Once the demon was done with him, he rolled over on his side and wept. He wished Hermione was still with him.


	19. Chapter 20

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were discussing and rehearsing everything they knew about Horcruxes and the ones the already had and needed to find and destroy. They only had one more to go, but didn't know where in the world to look.

"Say, Hermione, this entire time I haven't heard you talk about your boyfriend," They were talking about her powers, "When was the last time you got together with him?"

"Oh… awhile now. Seems ages ago."

"Oh… Well, let me know when you do. I wanna slug the git."

"Sure thing."

……..

Draco kept himself shut up in his room all the time these days, thinking about Hermione and his time together the past year and a half. It seemed like so long ago…

"Draco, we have visitors. Come down, now."

He knew immediately

………

Hermione was in the center of the Malfoy living room, staring straight into Draco's eyes.

"Well, get a move on, Boy. What are you waiting for?"

Before she could protest, "Crucio!"

Her screams alarmed Harry and Ron downstairs, but they could do nothing to stop it.

It killed Draco on the inside to have to do it, but if he refused, he and her both would be dead meat.

"Let it up, Draco. She has had enough for one day."

Hermione panted, her face ghostly white. She looked up into Draco's cold eyes, and he looked away to Him.

"Good. Take her down to the dungeon. Have fun, if you like."

"Thank you, Milord."

Hermione knew that she was in good hands, but still put on the petrified mask.

………

It was The Day, Hermione had it marked on her mental calendar. Dumbledore had described the circumstances, and this fit perfectly.

She prepared herself, Harry, and Ron.

She preyed harder than ever that Draco and her best friends and family would live through this.

………


	20. Chapter 21

………

It was the end of The Day, at Hogwarts. Draco was standing across the field full of bodies, of Death Eaters, students, teachers, the Order, and everyone in between. Some were getting up, after having been stunned and let up by a kind person who recognized that they were alive.

Draco looked over at her, and shook his head. There were more death eaters out there, that would gladly take them out for disobiedence to their former lord.

Harry was alive, contrary to their former belief, and he was helping round up the bodies.

……..

She stood in front of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin… their bodies laying there etched into her memory.

Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically over her son, and managed out:

"My son, my baby boy…"

Hermione hugged the woman. Soon enough, the rest of the Weasley family was surrounding them, and the rest of the living Order.

……..

Hermione knew instinctively to go up to her and Draco's secret flat. She knew that she could be doing something very stupid, but after spending hours restoring Hogwart's blown out walls, dealing with Ministry Officials, dragging the bodies into the Great Hall, she needed some down time and she needed to see the love of her life.

She walked inside, with her wand out already. No one was in the kitchen…

There he was, wearing his old shirt and slacks he had stashed in here from last year during school. She was glad he wasn't wearing his death eater garb.

"Draco… Are we alone?"

"Yes," He smiled a true, genuine smile at her and walked towards her.

"Stop," She pointed her wand at his face.

"What powers do you posses?"

"Fire elemental."

"What powers do I posses?"

"Air elemental. And one heck of a good time in-"

"What is the fetus's name?" She blushed.

"Scorpius."

"What did I say to you the last day before Hogwarts was attacked last year?"

"Together forever, no matter what happens."

She lowered her wand, and kissed him full on the lips.

"I knew that it was you!"

"Hermione… I have wanted to just talk to you for so long."

"I know."

For hours, they just talked and laughed and cried together.

"I am… so, so sorry about that day at the manor, I just… Did I hurt you too much?"

"I lived, so you must not have."

"I can hardly believe that we both made it out alive… We have to figure out a way to make us work." He looked clear into her eyes.

"I know… but how? There will always be more out there. The death eaters, I mean."

"I know… For now, in public, we can't be."

"Yeah. We will figure something out.

………

6 months later:

Hermione was getting transformed that day, she would become everything she had wished she was as a girl: Blonde, blue eyes, slim, and all that jazz. The ministry was undergoing a major transaction: She was going under disguise as Draco's wife, "Astoria Lee Greengrass", a pureblood duchess to a long magical line in Ireland who went to Hogwarts with them. The real Astoria was going to go to America, and be one of the top unspeakables in their ministry. She had been in the Ireland ministry for some time, and got offered the job which she couldn't refuse. Her family would never allow her to perform such a job, so she met with Hermione and they formulated the plan. Astoria also confided in her why she really took the job: she had an American, muggle lover in the same area as where the ministry was, and it was the perfect opportunity.

Hermione wouldn't visit Astoria's family from time to time, she would get the real Aurora to do that for her.

The medi witch said, "You lay down, next to her. Drink this."

"Are you ready, Hermione? To look like me?"

They both giggled nervously, and Hermione said, "It will be weird to know that there is someone out there who looks exactly like me." They giggled together and agreed.

The medi witch interrupted, saying, "Draco Malfoy, any offspring adopted or natural, you have, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter and any of his children, the immediate Weasley family, your parents, cousin Beatriz, and your fiancés house elf is all you wanted to be able to recognize you upon casting the revealing spell?" The mediwitch named them off of her list.

"Yes. Lets get this over with, please." Hermione was nervous, but excited at the same time. When she was a girl she always wished on her birthday candles that she would look like Astoria… but she would still miss the look she grew up with and fought with all these years.

"Close your eyes, and hold hands for me. Relax, Hermione." She felt a cooling sensation, and then a burning one over her entire body as she thinned out and transformed. "Hold still, and breath steadily." The transformation process lasted ten or fifteen miserable minutes, "Don't move, I am going to put permanent hexes on you."

Hermione and Astoria heard a series of enchantments, and were told to hold still again. Finally, they were instructed to open there eyes. In front of Hermione's face was a mirror, already.

"Oh my… We are identical twins!" They laughed together.

"Look at us, Hermione, we are even wearing the same clothes!" They giggled together.

"Anything I should know about myself?" Hermione felt strange asking such a question.

"No, just that I have horrific circles under my eyes when I wake up, and have my hair periodically highlighted by Madame Ginger."

Hermione stood up, and it felt strange doing so; she was about five or six inches shorter and twenty pounds lighter. She would need an entire new wordrobe…

"Hermione… Thank you, so much, you saved me from the most miserable marriage," poor Astoria broke down in tears, and Hermione hugged her.

"No, thank you. You are letting me marry the man I love, with no additional dangers or costs. Promise me that we will be good friends."

"I promise."

"Good."

............

Hermione went to Malfoy Manor for the first time since she was practically crucified. To her surprise, Draco had re-done the entire place. It was light and open, but plain as a bachelor's home should be. None of the French grandeur she had seen previously was remotely there.

"Honey, I'm home!" Her voice was even different, she realized.

"Um… Who are you?" Draco had just gotten out of the shower, and was still had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Wait… Astoria Greengrass? What are you doing here?"

"Its me, stupid!" Hermione pointed her wand at herself and muttered the enchantment. "Recognize me now?"

"Holy Merlin's balls!"

"Ha, I thought you would say so." She giggled, and transformed herself back to Astoria's façade.

Draco held her by the hands, and asked, "What tattoo do I have on my-"

"Draco shut up! It is my name." They both laughed together and went up to Draco's room.

……….

"…And so, because of Astoria wanting to marry the muggle in America, we get to be together."

"I see… Will you marry me?" She knew it was coming, especially after she met with the Department of Secrecy and Astoria the first time and made the arrangements.

"Well…" Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes!"

"Unfortunately… I already bought you a ring."

"Show it to me then." Hermione was anxious. She knew that he had money, but she didn't know what tastes he had in jewelry…

"Its already on you, silly." They both looked down at her left hand, and sure enough, there it was. It was quite a modestly-sized diamond, but intricately cut like a teardrop.

"I had arrangements for us to escape to the Netherlands and pose as a muggle couple that was just killed in a… car crash yesterday, but I think this works better. I bought a small ring because they are poor, but we can always-"

"No, I love it."

"Well… Read the inscription."

Hermione took off the silver band, and read aloud: "Together forever, no matter what happens." She paused for a moment, and looked up teary eyed at him. "Oh Draco…"

"Don't get soppy please…"


	21. Chapter 22

Hermione, Draco's mother, and Astoria's mother were shopping for wedding gowns, along with Tracy (Astoria) and her mother (Hermione's real Mum, 'Margaret'). Astoria's mother was ecstatic that her daughter was to wed a Malfoy, and wanted to design the wedding bigger, bolder, and better than anything anyone had ever seen. Hermione just let her have her fun, which is what Astoria told her would seem most natural.

"Astoria, what do you think of this one?"

"I like it, I will try it on. What size?"

"This one is a zero, I think we may want to try the two also."

Hermione was glad to find that Astoria and her mother weren't very talkative with one another, and didn't have a very close relationship. It seemed that she could just send the real Astoria and Draco over for tea every once in awhile to please the woman.

"I think this one is the winner!" The dress was showy enough to please all the women, and simple enough to please Hermione herself.

When she exited the dressing room, 'Margaret' gave her a thumbs up and wink from the back of the crowd, and Hermione winked back. It had been hard for Hermione to explain what had happened to a muggle, but her mum had eventually gotten it. Her dad was more hip and understanding on the magic thing, so he caught on easier.

"We will definitely have to have it altered in the train, it is much too long. Oh! I have the perfect diamond necklace set to match-"

"Actually, Mummy, I am going to wear Narcissa's sapphire necklace and earrings set," She winced as the woman's face faltered. "But, our diamond hair pins would look lovely, don't you think?" Astoria and Hermione had discussed this prior, so she had a back up plan.

"Why, yes, I would love to see that sapphire set. Is that the same one you wore to your wedding with Lucius?" The two middle aged women chatted away about jewelry.

Hermione wished that Draco were here, pretending to be Astoria around all these people she hardly knew was nerve wrecking. However unfortunately, Astoria's father (who she was closer to) had just passed away from Dragon Pox, but this event made things much easier on Hermione.

"Oh, Astoria, come here darling, we need your measurements for the alterations."

………

Hermione was in one of the most secret chambers at the Ministry of Magic with Draco and Pansy (who had married another man, whom didn't know about Scorpius). They were going to pay a surrogate mother (a pureblood, to Narcissa's insistence) to use Pansy and Draco's fetus, Scorpius.

"I need the adopted mother, paternal father, and paternal mother to join hands and repeat after me…" They made the agreement speech, signed the papers, and left with the glass box.

……….

They all waited with baited breath while the healer worked on the surrogate mother, and putting Scorpius inside her. It was a risky process, many times the fetus's heartbeat just stopped.

The doctor, bloody handed, poked his head through the door and said, "It worked!"

Everyone let out a sigh and cheered, and she let out a huge breath. She had worried since Draco was supposed to be infertile and was an Elemental that the transaction could get more complicated than it should… Or, even worse, the fetus could get angry and start breathing fire or something.

But, it went okay, and next up was a wedding in a few weeks…

………..

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, in a private, well-secured room with just her mother. She hadn't had her hair or makeup done yet; the artist wasn't to arrive for several hours. The wedding rehearsal went without glitch, unless you count Astoria's grandmother falling into the in-ground fountain.

"Oh, Darling-"

"Please don't get soppy on me mother, your going to get me crying."

"I was just going to say I can't believe you are marrying the boy you told me you hated so much all those summers! Well, with the amount of time you spent complaining and going on about him I suppose I should have noticed that you did have some kind of an interest in the boy…"

They laughed together, and sighed.

"Darling, you know you have my utmost blessings and your father's too."

"I know, Mum."

There was a soft rapping at the door, and Astoria's mum's voice came through the door, "I have the garter!"

Hermione and her mother looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

……..

"I now pronounce you both, Husband and Wife. Draco, you man now kiss your bride."

After the applause, they ran down the isle and apparated together at the end of it to the reception.

"Well, any regrets, Madame Malfoy?"

"No, just that your bowtie matches my bouquet!" They laughed together, and made mournful noises when, as expected, 'Mummy' was the first to arrive after them.

………

It was Hermione's wedding night, and she had just showered and gotten all of the gunk off of her face and out of her now-blonde hair. She cursed Astoria's mother; the only nightwear she had packed was scary pieces of lingerie for their honeymoon in France. She should have expected as much… Astoria had warned her as so.

"Draco… we have a problem." She lied out all of the lacy sets, complete with wigs and wips in some cases.

He walked in the bathroom, and did a double take.

"What in the world…" He burst out laughing when he finally realized what all of it was.

"So, would you like Little Bo Peep, Little Red Riding Hood, The Wicked Witch Of The West, Dorothy, $20 Hooker-"

"I just want you. This isn't so bad," He pulled the pink pantaloons out of the Little Bo Peep set, and the red lace-up top from Little Red Riding Hood.

"Not too shabby. Let me get changed," Hermione tried to push him out.

"Actually, lets not."

She was shocked, but followed him into the bedroom in only her towel.

"Oh, and… I want to spend the night with Hermione, not Astoria. Please?" He put on his best pouty face.  
Hermione giggled, and agreed. She changed into her real self for him.


	22. Chapter 23

……….

Scorpius's surrogate mother was in labor, and Astoria's entire family, the remaining Malfoy's (who weren't in jail), 'Tracy' and her 'parents', and the Weasley's plus Harry (Astoria's mother and Narcissa had gotten used to them over the few months) were all in the waiting room.

"It is a boy!"

Hermione and Draco rushed into the delivery room, and were met with a plump nurse carrying a crying bundle. Hermione held him first, followed by everyone else.

At some point, the nurse came in and took the baby back to the room to be examined and such.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" As soon as their names were called, they walked into the nursery. "It seems that Scorpius has expirenced some birth-related trauma… Was he held in a fetal chamber for any length of time?"

"Yes, for over two years."

"I suspected as much… He may be developmentally delayed, have speech impairments as he grows, but he should be fine as far as physical standards go." The nurse had sat them down together by Scorpius's station. "However, with lots of interactment and encouragement, he should be just fine." Hermione was worried, but was just glad that the poor little guy was still alive. It was a miracle.

……….

Scorpius's Third Birthday:

As expected, Scorpius was delayed so far in terms of brain development. He had started walking at 23 months, and talking real words at 30 months.

"Blow out your candles, sweetie!" Hermione had Draco filming the whole episode, for keepsakes.

"Look at the camera honey cakes! Grandma wants to get a good one this time!" Hermione had to restrain from slapping Astoria's mother sometimes, but it was a good thing that they didn't have to deal with her except for events, holidays, and _very infrequent _teas at her home in Ireland.

Unfortunately, Narcissa had become a bad influence on Scorpius, and was no longer invited to the family parties. Hermione was secretly happy about this; she had never liked or trusted the woman with her child.

Also, as expected, Scorpius made a huge mess out of his cake, and some of it made it into Harry and Ginny's baby's hair by some mystery…

Draco and Hermione loved on their little boy to the nines, and couldn't be happier with him.

Of course, at the party, was Astoria, who had become practically family, along with Hermione's parents.

………

Hermione and Draco didn't ever reveal their powers except to Scorpius and those who already knew about them, as it wasn't safe to do so. The rest of the world eventually forgot about the Air and Fire Elementals, and they all lived happily ever after.

…………

THE END!!!!


	23. Chapter 24

Dearest Fans, Readers/Reviewers,

You have stuck with me to the very end, so I guess you deserved to know…

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!

It will be a combination of following Hermione/Draco's story, and Scorpius's story following Elementals.

Also…

I WILL BE RE-WRITING THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS!!!

And they should be posted soon. They should be loads better, if I do say so myself. I wanted to get my idea out so badly, so the first few chapters weren't looked over at all or made sure that there weren't any errors.

Guynelle


End file.
